prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/A Look Back: WSU in 2014
Later in the week, I will post my preview for Women Superstars Uncensored's 8th Anniversary Show, which will take place this Saturday. This blog is a look back at all that went on in WSU in 2014, and what a year it was! The past year saw controversy literally at every corner! Here's a review of what went down in WSU last year. Mutiny: 'WSU's first event of 2014 was Mutiny, and it was headlined by a monstrous main event that pitted Jessicka Havok against the equally imposing Alpha Female, who was making her WSU debut. Havok had quite an easy afternoon at the event, beginning with voluntarily filling in for Allysin Kay as Sassy Stephie's partner for her WSU Tag Team Championship defense against Chicks Using Nasty Tactics (Annie Social and Kimber Lee). However, Havok and Stephie had been at each other's throats dating back to the ''Uncensored Rumble event in 2013, and Havok decided to take that opportunity to attack Stephie and allow Annie and Kimber to capture the tag titles. Not happy with the way they won the belts, Annie and Kimber defended their titles (I should say "title"; with Kay absent, there was only one belt), they put out an open challenge and successfully defended the championship against Nevaeh and Christina Von Eerie. As for Havok, she won her main event bout against Alpha Female to hold on to the WSU Championship, but she would later be confronted by WSU owner DJ Hyde, who became the new owner at the end of Blood and Thunder and wasted no time antagonizing Havok. Havok was attacked from behind by Stephie, which led to Alpha Female coming to her aid. The main reason for watching Mutiny for me was the WSU Spirit Championship encounter between Marti Belle and Ezavel Suena. The match featured a Title vs Mask stipulation, and it was made after Suena attacked Marti after losing her match at Blood and Thunder. ''Fans had already known that Suena was actually Niya, so it was inevitable that the worst kept secret in women's wrestling would be revealed. Suena defeated Marti to win the title, but she decided to de-mask anyway and reveal herself as Niya. That event saw the culmination of Niya's evil plan to get back on the roster after losing her spot back in 2011, and many of the women were not happy with her surreptitious nature, as they ran her out of the building. That wasn't the only bit of controversy at the event. A match between Jenny Rose and Hania ended with Rose getting the victory despite Hania kicking out. '''Queen and King 2014: '''A funny thing happened nine days before WSU's annual ''Queen and King event. On May 1, it was announced that Jessicka Havok was ''BANNED''' from WSU, putting her two-year reign as WSU Champion to an end. In actuality, Havok went on to participate in the tapings of TNA's Knockouts Knockdown II PPV, which took place on the same day as the WSU event. So with that, a new champion had to be crowned, and WSU announced that LuFisto and Athena would face each other for the vacant title. It was a rematch from their encounter at Mutiny; a show stealing bout that was won by LuFisto. The rematch was contested under 2 Out Of 3 Falls rules, and LuFisto won 2-1 to become the new WSU Champion. For LuFisto, it was her second 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match in over a month; she competed in that same match at SHIMMER 62 against Cheerleader Melissa, but was unsuccessful. Another championship match saw Barbi Hayden successfully defend her NWA World Women's Championship against Nevaeh, and Jenny Rose defeated Hania in a rematch from Mutiny, which was made due to the controversy. It was done right this time, and after the match, Jenny issued a challenge to any Joshi legend at the next event. Of course, the centerpiece of the event was the traditional Queen and King Tournament, which I enjoyed. I thought for sure that The World's Cutest Tag Team (Joey Ryan & Candice LeRae) would win due to their popularity, but while they reached the finals, they were defeated soundly by the hardcore team of Mickie Knuckles and Matt Tremont. For winning the tourney, Mickie received a shot at the WSU Championship. '''United: '''At long last, we heard from Niya at ''United, as she kicked off the event bragging about her deception and capturing the Spirit Championship. She was later confronted by Nevaeh, who led the charge to run Niya out of the building at Mutiny. While she was in no mood to deal with Nevaeh at the start, the evil Niya decided to go after both her and Brittany Blake after they competed against each other in a spectacular match. The best match from the event, IMO, was Hania vs Shanna. Both women went all out and truly delivered with their skills and their personas, especially Shanna, who ended up winning the match. Jenny Rose's Joshi opponent at the event was revealed to be Mima Shimoda, and that was another great match. Mima delivered with a bit of a heel persona in their match, which Rose won. The event also saw Jessicka Havok return after being banned, and she had her WSU Championship with her. After a confrontation with DJ Hyde, Havok faced off against Mia Yim in a victorious effort in an Uncensored Rules Match. Havok was awarded with a spot back on the roster with her win, but she hasn't appeared for WSU since. United saw a huge shocker, as Annie Social and Kimber Lee lost their WSU Tag Team Championship to The Juicy Product (JT Dunn and David Starr). The loss came right after the female duo defeated Rick Cataldo and Veda Scott to retain the titles, only for the male duo to appear and take the belts from them. Mickie Knuckles' WSU Championship opportunity took place at the event, but she was unsuccessful against LuFisto. I had wondered why this wasn't a Uncensored Rules Match, knowing both women's history in extreme environments. Thanks to the DVD, I learned why: Mickie competed with an injured leg. 'Resurgence: '''I will never forget the events of ''Resurgence, ''though I wish I could forget how it ended. The Niya/Nevaeh rivalry continued as Nevaeh and Brittany Blake teamed up to defeat Niya and Jessie Kaye, who previously appeared at ''United and lost to Jewells Malone. Niya even attacked her partner after they lost, clearly putting the blame on her. Marti Belle actually returned to WSU for the first time since her 600+ day reign as Spirit Champion ended, and she was defeated by Jenny Rose. Sassy Stephie brought in her longtime manager, Mademoiselle Rachelle, at the event, as she went on to defeat Solo Darling. It marked the debuts for both Solo and Rachelle, but I was really surprised to see the latter on a WSU IPPV! Stephie and Rachelle have been together since the summer of 2012 at an NCW Femmes Fatales event, and they've been seen at SHIMMER events as well. LuFisto had another successful WSU Championship defense, this time against Allysin Kay. However, it was what happened after the match that left a sour taste in many mouths, including mine. DJ Hyde entered with Stephie and Rachelle and actually ordered LuFisto to basically tow the line and show her allegiance to him. LuFisto, not surprisingly, flat out refused, and that led to a three-on-one assault by the villainous trio. I could handle what happened to LuFisto and so can she, but what happened next was just sickening. Hyde later took Pegaboo, LuFisto's adorable little manager, and tore her to pieces! I still seethe over the sight and LuFisto's sorrow over the loss of her companion was just heartbreaking. She'll get them all for this, that's a fact! 'Breaking Barriers III: '''I should delve more into the whole alliance between Hyde and Stephie. It's no secret that the two spent 2014 cozying up to each other. It had been going on since ''Mutiny, and they were even partners in the Queen and King tournament! At Breaking Barriers III, ''Stephie basically told us what we had figured for months, that she's loyal to Hyde and even claimed to have a spot in WSU Management. At the event, she came out with not only Mademoiselle Rachelle, but Amanda Rodriguez, who was making her WSU debut. The trio have referred to themselves on social media simply as, The Office, and they're basically women's wrestling's answer to WWE's The Authority. Though clearly, Amanda and Rachelle are much, ''much better to look at than J & J Security! Regarding the name, this really was the third event under the Breaking Barriers name, but the first since 2011. Nevaeh defeated Jewells Malone in a terrific match that saw Jewells actually try to use barbed-wire bat against her. Meanwhile, Niya defended her Spirit Championship for the first time against the debuting Tessa Blanchard, and Nevaeh entered and announced that Niya will defend her title against her at the next event! Athena and Hania faced each other for the second straight event. Athena won their first encounter at Resurgence, but Hania would win the rematch. Cherry Bomb defeated Solo Darling to continue her winning ways at WSU. LuFisto defeated Jenny Rose to retain the WSU Championship in a spectacular main event, but after the match ended, The Office would again make their presence felt. Stephie let LuFisto know that she's coming for the WSU Championship, and it was at that moment that the evil Amanda attacked LuFisto with one of her high heels, putting her in yet another 3-on-1 beatdown. I actually thought that it would be LuFisto vs Stephie at the event, but Stephie was injured entering the event. So that's WSU in 2014 in a nutshell, and I expect 2015 to top last year! The aforementioned WSU 8th Anniversary Show taking place this Saturday will be the first WSU event of 2015, and I can't wait for it! As I stated earlier, I will post a preview blog later in the week. Category:Blog posts